


Virginity

by Wereng



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Dia dipindahkan dari Miyagi ke Tokyo sejak setahun lalu. Namun tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tak mampu membuatnya terbiasa. Untungnya, ia sudah memiliki kawan-kawan yang begitu peduli padanya. Peduli? Atau justru ia hanya menjadi bahan gosip dan lelucon bagi teman-temannya?





	

**Disclaimer** : Joker Game adalah karya asli yang hak ciptanya dipegang penuh oleh Koji Yanagi. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Sakuma melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kesal. Lalu tubuhnya sendirilah yang tergeletak lemah di sana.

Ibunya menuntutnya untuk segera menikah atau setidaknya memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada sang ibu, dan Sakuma sudah muak dengan permintaan yang selalu didengarnya setiap kali sang ibu menelepon dirinya. Pikiran Sakuma sudah terlampau sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak ada waktu untuk urusan cinta atau semacam itu. Dia tak peduli lagi dia akan disebut-sebut perjaka tua atau apa oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Selalu menghadiri undangan pernikahan kawan-kawannya tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan mereka ketika ditanya, “Giliranmu kapan?”

Kenapa orang-orang selalu suka menanyai langkah kehidupan orang lain?

Beberapa kawannya sempat mengajaknya untuk minum-minum bersama wanita, bermain-main di distrik merah tempat para pelacur menjual murah tubuh-tubuh mereka, dan bahkan menghampiri seorang wanita yang dianggap punya perasaan pada Sakuma. Namun laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak berminat. Bukannya dia gay—Sakuma berkali-kali menekankan hal itu—tapi mungkin kelelahan lah yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak bernafsu pada hal-hal seksual semacam bercinta.

Tapi teman-temannya tak pernah percaya itu. Dia bahkan pernah diajak ke distrik _sanchome_ , tempat para orang gay mencari orang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksual mereka sekaligus berburu kekasih. Dan Sakuma benar-benar murka dibuatnya. Meskipun Sakuma tahu, teman-temannya hanya peduli padanya dan merasa kasihan pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak memiliki orang yang seharusnya memberikan cinta kasih kepadanya.

Bahkan, ketika ibunya datang ke Tokyo untuk menjenguknya dan kawan-kawannya yang diajaknya ke rumah untuk makan bersama masakan ibunya yang enak, mereka menceritakan dugaan mereka mengenai kehidupan seksual putra tunggal nyonya itu, ibunya serta merta menangis dan berujar di tengah isakan, “Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, Sakuma. Aku tak peduli kau akan membawakanku kekasih yang bagaimana pun. Aku sudah tua dan aku khawatir jika aku mati nanti, kau benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.”

Yang benar saja.

Sakuma mendesah nyaring dan bangun lagi. Dia harus segera pergi ke kantornya atau dia akan kena marah atasannya karena datang terlambat. Atasannya tidak benar-benar marah, tentu saja. Hanya saja Sakuma tak begitu nyaman mendengar kalimat sindiran dan tatap tajam orang itu yang begitu menusuk dan sedikit menakutinya.

“Sakuma _san_ , laporan dari penyergapan tadi malam mana?” Miyoshi mengernyitkan keningnya kala tak menemu apa yang ia cari di tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

“Aku sudah memberikannya pada Amari. Kau masih membutuhkannya? Aku bisa ambilkan.”

“Ah, Sakuma _san_. Aku masih meneliti kasusnya. Modus operandinya memang sama dengan perampokan di bank tempo hari, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa orang ini hanya meniru saja.”

Sakuma duduk tegak dari bersandaran malas. “Oh ya? Aku akan mengambilkannya sekarang.”

Dia polisi, bahkan saat hari libur dia masih bekerja. Dia pun jarang mengambil cuti, sehingga sedikit waktunya untuk menikmati hal-hal lain yang baginya tidak terlalu penting. Banyak polisi wanita di markas besar kepolisian, tapi tak ada satupun minat Sakuma terhadap mereka, selain karena pemuda itu tak mau berurusan dengan wanita yang terlampau kelaki-lakian dan cukup tangguh untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia tak kuat jika saat berduaan dengan mereka atau di rumah dia harus diingatkan pada pekerjaannya dan membuatnya tak bisa bersantai.

“Sakuma.”

Suara dengan nada berat itu sudah dihapal Sakuma di luar kepala, dan sejujurnya dia begitu ingin tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, apalagi tepat di mata. Namun jika dia menghindari kontak mata dengan orang itu, dia akan dianggap tidak sopan dan loyalitasnya mungkin saja diragukan.

“Ya, inspektur.” Sakuma berbalik dan menghadap atasannya dengan cepat. Sedikit mendongak hanya untuk menatap alisnya dan bukan tatap tajam yang dingin.

Ada alasan kenapa si pemuda begitu tidak suka memandang mata itu. Mata dingin dan tajam itu selalu mampu membuat dirinya merasa tertindas secara tidak langsung. Bulu-bulu di tubuhnya akan meremang seketika, dan entah bagaimana suaranya akan bergetar jika harus menatap lurus sepasang mata milik inspekturnya.

“Kau sudah bekerja keras tadi malam. Kupikir kau bisa beristirahat hari ini.”

“Tapi Miyoshi berkata bahwa pelaku tadi malam bukanlah pelaku yang selama ini kita kejar, inspektur. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini.” Kini pandangan Sakuma sedikit lebih rendah, ke ujung hidung mancung pria tinggi itu. Dia masih menghindari kontak langsung dengan yang tajam dan mampu membunuh itu.

“Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap pelakunya sama. Semuanya tahu sejak awal bahwa pelaku tadi malam hanyalah peniru dari kasus sebelumnya.”

Sakuma mengulum senyum tipisnya, perasaan sakit di dadanya muncul karena secara tidak langsung dikatakan bodoh oleh atasannya sendiri, _‘Ya maaf saja kalau tadi malam aku langsung memberikan laporan begitu.’_

“Jika kau begitu tidak ingin beristirahat—” atasannya berjalan melaluinya, “—aku tidak memaksa. Tentu kau tidak ingat bahwa selama tiga bulan ini kau tak pernah mengambil jatah liburmu sehari pun.”

Sakuma menghela napasnya lega karena dia tak lagi merasa tegang berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi besar itu. Dan untuk sekali lagi dia terheran-heran bahwa ternyata dia menahan napasnya selama berbicara dengan sang inspektur.

Map itu diletakkan Sakuma ke atas meja Miyoshi, di samping mejanya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi dan mendesah pelan meski masih didengar kawannya itu. Miyoshi yang tahu apa yang terjadi tertawa geli melihat wajah pucat kawannya yang perlahan menjadi normal lagi. “Kudengar kau ditawari libur sehari oleh inspektur, Sakuma _san_?”

“Ya,” jawab Sakuma pelan. “Tapi mana bisa aku meninggalkan kasus ini dan membiarkanmu mengerjakannya sendirian.”

Miyoshi mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari map yang tadi diserahkan Sakuma padanya. Dia terkekeh, “Tapi mungkin istirahat bisa membuatmu rileks sebentar, Sakuma _san_. Seperti aku.”

Miyoshi memang baru saja mengambil jatah liburnya, karena itu, kemarin ketika kemunculan dan penangkapan pelaku kasus yang meniru MO kasus yang mereka kerjakan bersama, Sakuma bekerja sendirian dan memutar otaknya dua kali lipat dari biasa. Dan ia lelah setengah mati karena itu.

Sakuma sudah menyangka Tokyo memiliki lebih banyak orang jahat daripada di Miyagi. Meski sudah setahun ia ditransfer ke kepolisian pusat sini, ia masih terkejut pada banyaknya kasus kriminal yang terjadi. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya santai barang sedetik. Karena itulah, sikap yang selalu seriusnya ini sering menjadi lelucon bagi teman-temannya.

“Aku belum siap untuk libur, Miyoshi _kun_. Bahkan hanya untuk sehari.”

Kaminaga yang baru datang sembari membawa secangkir kopi yang mengeluarkan kukus tipis, sempat mendengar percakapan dua rekan kerjanya dan tertawa pelan. Ia letakkan kopinya ke atas mejanya, di seberang meja kerja Miyoshi, dan berkata pada kawan bujangannya itu dengan nada ledekan, “Kau benar-benar harus libur, Sakuma _san_. Jika kau terus mempekerjakan dirimu begitu, kau akan jadi robot. Kau tentu tidak mau jadi perjaka tua tak berperasaan seperti inspektur Yuuki, kan?”

“Ada apa dengan perjaka tua sepertiku?”

Tiga orang itu tersentak bersamaan dan membeku melihat inspektur mereka yang telah berdiri tegap di belakang Kaminaga. Yang ditanya terkekeh salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ganjil. Miyoshi menahan tawanya, Sakuma berpura-pura sibuk mencari-cari berkas dokumen entah apa di atas mejanya.

“Ada laporan pencopetan di sektor 7. Kaminaga, pergilah. Dan jangan pernah berani kembali sebelum menyeret pencopetnya kemari.”

“Baik!” Meski Kaminaga pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu luang, dia masih disibukkan dengan satu dua kasus kecil yang harus ia tangani, ia tak bisa membantah perintah inspektur besar mereka. Mungkin hal itu juga sebagai hukuman karena sudah berani membicarkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang atasan mereka.

Ia tergesa-gesa mengambil jasnya dan berlari cepat keluar. Miyoshi yang tak mampu menahan tawanya terkekeh pelan meskipun sudah ditatap tajam inspekturnya.

“Jika kau ingin membantu Kaminaga, Miyoshi, kupersilakan kau pergi sekarang dan mengejarnya. Dan jangan pernah kembali jika dua jam lagi kau belum membawa pelakunya kemari.”

“Tidak, inspektur.” Miyoshi mengulum senyumnya seketika. Dia paling tidak mau jika harus mengurus pencurian kecil semacam itu. Lagipula, lari Kaminaga jauh lebih cepat daripadanya. Mengejarnya hanya akan menghabiskan stamina pemuda berambut merah tua itu dalam sekejap.

Yuuki menatap Sakuma sekali yang masih berpura-pura membaca-baca laporan kasus entah apa yang ia temukan, lalu berbalik pergi ke mejanya sendiri.

“Mengerikan—” bisik Miyoshi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sakuma memberikan senyuman meledek padanya dan memungut satu dua kertas yang tercecer di lantai karena reaksi terkejut Miyoshi tadi.

.::.

Polisi pernah minum-minum, tentu saja. Apalagi Sakuma. Dia dan kawan-kawannya selalu menghabiskan bergelas-gelas sake setiap kali mereka minum bersama. Membicarakan banyak hal, pekerjaan, permasalahan di rumah mereka, hingga masalah cinta.

Dan malam ini Kaminaga adalah orang pertama yang menenggak satu botol penuh bir dan orang pertama yang mabuk di antara mereka bersembilan. Tazaki harus terus menerus menarik gelas baru yang diminta orang itu dan terkadang Kaminaga akan membentaknya tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu mabuk karena merasa kesal pada pekerjaan yang ia tangani tadi siang sehingga membuatnya terlupa pada kasus-kasus yang menunggunya di atas meja.

Dia mengoceh macam-macam. Terkadang memeluk Tazaki dan mencoba menciumnya, mengumpati Amari yang dikatanya akan selalu menjadi orang terjelek di muka bumi karena ia iri pada rupa orang itu, hingga mengajak panco Jitsui dengan taruhan yang kalah harus pulang dengan telanjang.

Sakuma menikmati istirahat santai seperti itu. Dia akan tertawa pada tingkah kawan-kawannya yang konyol, dan mereka semua selalu mampu melupakan kepusingan di kantor yang selama seharian membuat mereka stres.

Kaminaga menghampiri si pemuda berambut cokelat. Digandengnya pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya dan ia tersenyum manis pada Sakuma. Ia pamerkan cincin yang ada di jari manis kirinya. “Aku sudah menikah loh, Sakuma _san_.”

Sakuma tertawa mengiyakan. Semua orang yang ada di sana pun sudah tahu. Kaminaga telah menikah dengan Tazaki ketika mereka liburan di Kansas beberapa bulan lalu. Tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan, semua polisi yang ada di markas besar mereka tak ada yang menganggap bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis adalah pelanggaran hukum atau bentuk amoral yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan aparat penegak hukum. Mereka semua terbuka pada banyak hal, dunia semakin modern dan mereka pun harus melangkah bersama majunya modernitas itu. Yang tertinggal adalah mereka yang masih berpikir bahwa aturan yang dibuat di masa lalu adalah bentuk kebenaran hakiki.

“Kau—” ia berbisik di telinga Sakuma, namun Miyoshi yang ada di sampingnya pun mampu mendengar ujar laki-laki mabuk itu, “—juga cepatlah menikah….”

Diketuk Sakuma kepala Kaminaga dengan pelan, “Kau pikir aku sepertimu yang mudah saja mendapatkan kekasih?”

“Kau tahu—” Kaminaga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakuma. Ia mempermainkan botol bir kosongnya di atas meja dan masih menggandeng si rambut cokelat, “—Yuuki _san_ suka menghukumku mungkin karena dia iri…. Ahaha. Dia tidak cukup berani mengajak kencan orang yang dia suka.”

Tatap itu tak percaya ketika mendengar ujar Kaminaga. Dipandanginya si mabuk yang kini menopang dagunya di atas bahu. “Dia bisa jatuh cinta juga ternyata?”

“Tentu saja.” Miyoshi ikut berbicara. Dia tertawa pelan, “Dia bukan robot.”

Sakuma mendesah kecewa menyadari dugaannya yang selama ini mengatakan bahwa orang sekaku dan sedingin inspekturnya itu tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta ternyata salah. Ia membayangkan orang itu hanya akan terus sendiri, bahkan hingga dia mati. Dia menduga begitu karena meskipun wajah orang itu tampan—bahkan wajahnya masih tetap tampan meskipun rambutnya sudah mulai menjadi abu-abu—tak pernah sekalipun Sakuma melihat belas kasih dari tatap dingin di mata tajamnya.

Lalu, kenapa Sakuma kecewa?

“Beruntungnya yang bisa disukai Yuuki _san_.” Tanpa sadar dia bergumam begitu. Miyoshi dan Kaminaga menatap Sakuma dengan bersamaan. Bahkan Miyoshi pun tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. “Hah? Apa katamu tadi, Sakuma _san_?”

Si cokelat salah tingkah dan tertawa ganjil. “Ah, tidak. Maksudku… yah, beruntung itu maksudnya… Yuuki _san_ , pekerjaan saja dia perhatikan betul-betul. Apalagi orang yang dia cintai. Haha—” Ia mengujarkan lelucon basi untuk menghindari pertanyaan berlanjut. Tapi tatap tak percaya itu masih terlihat di mata setanah gembur Miyoshi. Bahkan kini Tazaki dan Odagiri pun turut menatapnya untuk memastikan. Sakuma masih tertawa-tawa ganjil dan terpaksa. Namun tak ada satu orang kawannya pun yang turut tergelak sepertinya.

“Sakuma _san_!” Kaminaga tiba-tiba berdiri, menunjuk rekannya itu dengan dua telunjuk kiri dan kanannya. “Kau—jangan-jangan kau naksir Yuuki _san_ , ya?”

“Haah?!” Sakuma mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia menggeleng sekencang mungkin, “Mana mungkin. Aku menyukainya? Maksudku, dia memang inspektur yang baik dan kinerjanya benar-benar bagus. Tapi mana mungkin. Aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai atasan. Bukan—bukan suka seperti yang kau duga, Kaminaga.”

Tazaki membekap mulut Kaminaga dan memakaikannya baju—dia kalah adu panco dari Jitsui yang murka karena disebut ‘kecil’ oleh orang itu tadi—sebelum menyeret pemudanya itu pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain. Sempat Jitsui memrotes, “Tazaki _kun_. Harusnya biarkan saja dia pulang bertelanjang begitu. Lebih bagus lagi jika dia mati karena kedinginan ketika perjalanan pulang,” pada Tazaki sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya yang tidak mengenakan perasaan kawannya itu. Dia harus membawa pulang Kaminaga secepatnya dan menghentikan racauan orang ini mengenai banyak hal yang bisa jadi membuat stres dirinya sendiri jika dia sadar nanti.

Miyoshi menepuk bahu Sakuma dan tertawa ganjil, “Tak usah dipikirkan kata-kata Kaminaga, Sakuma _san_. Kata-kata orang mabuk itu banyak tidak jelasnya.” Senyumannya tipis. Dia juga menatap Jitsui yang menyesap tenang sakenya, “Kau juga, Jitsui _kun_.”

Tapi Sakuma tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia tak bisa tidur.

Dia? Menyukai Yuuki? Mana mungkin. Berhadapan dengan orang itu saja dia tak berani. Bahkan menatap matanya langsung pun ia tak punya cukup nyali. Dia juga selalu gemetaran setiap kali berbicara dengan orang itu di luar permasalahan pekerjaannya. Selalu ada sensasi tidak menyenangkan dan asing yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali merasa dipandangi orang itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak bisa menatap sepasang mata kecil yang tajam itu? Karena ia merasa mampu ditelanjangi hanya karena dipandangi dengan begitu dalam oleh orang itu. Seluruh bulu di tubuhnya akan meremang seketika dan pikirannya akan menjadi tidak logis hanya karena berbalas mata dengannya.

Ia tak mampu mendengar suara dalam dan berat itu. Dadanya akan menggelora seketika karenanya, membuat setiap ujarannya sendiri selalu terbata-bata. Jantungnya akan merasa begitu berat, dan tubuhnya akan merasa kepanasan. Gairah kah? Gairah kah sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya itu?

Itu tak mungkin. Pikirannya dan reaksi tubuhnya mungkin sedikit kelelahan karena pengaruh rumor dan ejekan kawan-kawannya selama ini yang mempermasalahkan kelajangan pemuda yang nyaris tiga puluh tahun itu. Sakuma bisa saja salah menganggap rasa segan itu sebagai perasaan suka karena selama ini Yuuki lah yang selalu ia temui dan orang itulah yang selalu membuatnya merasa tertindas diam-diam dan menekannya hingga batinnya benar-benar merasa tak sanggup melawan lagi.

Yang jelas Sakuma harus menghentikan rumor yang sudah terlanjur beredar di markas kepolisian itu mengenai dirinya yang masih perjaka dan membungkam mulut siapapun yang pernah menggosipinya yang tidak-tidak.

Dan disitulah ia. Berdiri di toko obat di samping markas polisinya. Ia memilih toko obat itu karena banyak rekan kerjanya yang ke sana untuk membeli obat pereda rasa sakit, obat sakit kepala, obat luka, hingga obat tidur—biasanya Hatano lah yang paling sering membeli obat ini karena insomnianya yang begitu mengganggu selama ini.

Sakuma membenarkan dugaannya, beberapa mobil dinas polisi terparkir di depan toko obat itu. Beberapa rak dipenuhi para polisi baik yang berseragam maupun yang tidak. Bahkan ada Fukumoto dan Tazaki di salah satu sudut toko obat itu. Tazaki mungkin membelikan obat sakit kepala untuk Kaminaga—orang itu benar-benar mabuk tadi malam—sedangkan Fukumoto, entah ia membeli obat apa, Sakuma menghindari keduanya dan berjalan ke salah satu rak di sisi lain dari tempat kawan-kawannya berada.

Tapi itu adalah kali pertama untuk Sakuma. Untuk pertama kali itu si pemuda lajang berdiri di depan rak-rak kondom dan ia merasa kebingungan. Sakuma tak tahu bahwa membeli kondom akan jadi masalah yang rumit. Dia hanya berencana akan membeli beberapa kondom, membuat beberapa polisi rekan kerjanya melihatnya, membuat gosip baru mengenai, “Oh, kau tahu, Sakuma dari divisi reserse kriminal? Aku menduga selama ini dia perjaka malang. Tapi kemarin dia membeli banyak kondom di toko obat. Menurutmu dengan siapa dia menggunakannya?” atau semacam itu. Tak ada lagi gosip-gosip tak menyenangkan tentangnya meskipun gosip baru itu pun akan tidak menyenangkan juga. Yang jelas, dia bisa menutup mulut orang-orang yang selama ini selalu mengejeknya.

Tapi dia tak menduga bahwa ternyata ada banyak pilihan kondom. Dan dia tak tahu, harus membeli yang mana. Yang ia sukai kah? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang disukai oleh kebanyakan orang masa kini? Tapi yang mana? Berlubrikan? Polos? Berasa? Warna apa? Merk apa? Apa maksudnya ukuran? Mana pernah Sakuma mengukur alat kelaminnya sendiri.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Sakuma menanyakan kenapa ada banyak pilihan kondom di toko obat dekat kantor polisi itu? Apakah ada polisi yang dikenalnya yang brengsek dan membeli banyak kondom untuk meniduri banyak orang? Yang jelas, kini ia tahu, kondom merupakan salah satu barang laris di kalangan polisi.

Sakuma dengan ragu meraih sekotak kondom dengan merk tertentu. Membaca informasi di bagian belakangnya dan buru-buru meletakkannya lagi ke rak. Ia menelan air liurnya sekali lagi dan meraih kotak kondom yang lain. Membacanya lagi dan memutuskan mengambil satu kotak yang sedikit terlihat ‘wajar’ bagi Sakuma.

Ada dua tiga orang yang mengantri di kasir, dan untuk kali ini Sakuma merasa wajahnya panas hanya untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Dia turut mengantri dengan sabar dan gugup. Tangannya gemetaran perlahan, dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan kotak kondomnya dari siapapun yang mungkin iseng mengecek belanjaannya.

“Loh, Sakuma _san_? Kau di sini juga rupanya.”

Sakuma menoleh pada Tazaki dan Fukumoto yang mendekati meja kasir. Ia genggam erat kotak kondom yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum tipis. Tazaki berujar lagi, “Beli obat sakit kepala ya? Yah, kasus kali ini sedikit sulit. Bahkan Miyoshi terlihat tertekan memikirkannya.”

Pemuda cokelat itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan dua kawannya itu berjalan ke belakangnya, turut mengantri. Ia menelan air liurnya ketika gilirannya yang membayar. Tak disangka ia harus memiliki nyali besar hanya untuk membayar benda yang tak ia tahu kapan akan bisa ia gunakan itu.

Tazaki dan Fukumoto terdengar mengobrol di belakangnya, dan ia dengan gugup mengulurkan kotak kondomnya ke kasir. Ia berharap, Fukumoto yang jangkung bisa melihat benda itu. Namun justru Tazaki lah yang mengintip dari bahunya. Dan ia terperanjat, “Sakuma _san_? Kau—”

Sakuma masih belum melepaskan pegangannya di kotak kondom itu, dan penjaga kasir memperhatikan tiga orang polisi yang masih mengaku di tempat mereka. Ekspresi Tazaki seolah dia baru pertama kali itu melihat kondom dan wajah Sakuma makin merah lagi. Nyaris terbakar.

“Lama sekali.”

Suara berat itu. Dan Sakuma makin membeku. Inspektur Yuuki berdiri di samping Sakuma, melepaskan pegangan Sakuma pada kondomnya, melemparkan kotak kondom itu ke hadapan kasir dan membiarkan benda itu di- _scan_ sang kasir.

Tazaki makin ternganga, Sakuma tak tahu bagaimana lagi warna wajahnya. Yuuki tak mempedulikan reaksi tiga bawahannya itu dan berujar pelan pada kasir, “Cepat bungkus benda ini. Kami sedang buru-buru.”

Penjaga kasir itu mengangguk dan sedikit terintimidasi pada tatap tajam sang inspektur. Ketika kondom itu dibayarnya, segera diambilnya. Sakuma hanya mengekori langkah Yuuki dan meninggalkan dua rekan kerjanya yang masih membeku di depan kasir. Dan untuk sekali itu Sakuma merasa ingin menghilang tiba-tiba.

“Y—Yuuki _san_?” Sakuma tergagap ketika mereka sudah di jalan menuju markas. Pikirannya sudah tak logis lagi dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Yuuki berhenti melangkah dan berujar pelan, “Kukira rumor tentang keperjakaanmu sekarang sudah hilang.”

“Bukan begitu—” untuk sekali itu Sakuma berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada sang atasan. “Anda sedang apa di sini? Anda tidak membeli apapun?”

Sakuma makin hancur. Fukumoto mungkin bukan orang yang suka bergosip, tapi Tazaki akan menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Kaminaga—orang ini tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihnya itu—dan Kaminaga adalah orang paling penggosip yang pernah ada di timnya. Nanti malam, tentulah orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan membanjiri kotak masuknya mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan selama ini.

Tak bisa dilihat Sakuma senyuman tipis di wajah Yuuki. Jawab si tinggi besar itu, “Aku melihatmu masuk ke sana dan kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.” Lirikan mata tajam itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Sakuma, “Kondom, ya?”

Susah Sakuma menelan air liurnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun. “Kau membeli yang kotak besar? Isi berapa?”

Sakuma merebut kondom dalam plastik yang dipegang inspekturnya. Wajahnya masih sama merahnya seperti tadi. Masih merah karena memikirkan bagaimana sekarang kawan-kawannya menganggap ada hubungan antara dia dan sang inspektur. Harusnya rumor yang beredar adalah: Sakuma berkencan dengan seseorang dan dia bukan perjaka malang. Titik. Sampai situ saja. Dan bukannya rumor bahwa ia membeli kondom untuk Yuuki. Bahkan inspekturnya ini tadi mengatakan mereka sedang terburu-buru? Memangnya mereka akan melakukan seks saat ini juga? Melakukannya dengan dipacu waktu makan siang yang hampir habis?

“Kita harus mengatakan sesuatu, Yuuki _san_. Atau nama Anda—” Dan Sakuma tidak ingin dia disebut-sebut jika terjadi pencorengan nama baik terhadap inspektur besar kepolisian Jepang itu.

Dan Yuuki masih senang melihat wajah panik dan waswas Sakuma. Dia suka menggodanya, dan selama ini itulah yang ia lakukan. Melihat bagaimana Sakuma gugup ketika berhadapan dengannya membuatnya berbahagia dalam satu dan beberapa hal.

“Apa maksudmu?” Dia berpura-pura bodoh untuk menikmati salah tingkah anak buahnya.

“Orang-orang akan mengira kita—maksudnya kondom itu untuk—” Sakuma menggigiti bibirnya dan dia tak sanggup melanjutkan ujarannya lagi. Ia seperti akan pingsan hanya karena syoknya yang tak kunjung hilang.

“Kau ingin melakukannya sekarang? Jam makan siang kita masih ada setengah jam lagi.”

Sakuma benar-benar akan pingsan mendengar jawaban iseng inspekturnya itu. Panas tubuhnya menyadarkannya dan untuk sesaat itu dia berhasil mengendalikan detak jantungnya lagi. Ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal, “Yuuki _san_. Ini benar-benar bukan lelucon, tahu. Maaf, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?”

Yuuki berbalik dan meluruskan. “Ada laporan bahwa seseorang melihat sosok yang mirip seperti deskripsi pelaku perampokan bank. Aku ingin kau pergi denganku untuk menemui orang itu dan mendapatkan informasi lebih jelas.”

Pergi dengan inspekturnya? “Miyoshi _kun_?”

“Dia belum kembali dari menyelidiki ulang rekaman kamera pengaman di toko berlian dan menginterogasi lebih lanjut beberapa saksi mata.”

Sakuma terpaksa mengangguk dan mengekori inspekturnya menuju mobil Yuuki yang diparkirkan di halaman markas. Ketika akan masuk, dia melihat Tazaki dan Fukumoto yang kembali membeku melihatnya masih bersama sang inspektur. _‘Sialan.’_

Dan lima menit kemudian dia sudah mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Kaminaga. _“Kau bercinta di mobil inspektur?”_

Sakuma melemparkan kotak kondomnya dan secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan air muka nestapa di depan Yuuki. Ia bersandar di jendela mobil, tak mampu menatap Yuuki yang sibuk menyetir dan tak sadar pada senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah pria dingin itu.

.::.

Semuanya terlihat normal. Seluruh rekan kerjanya bekerja dan berbicara seperti biasa pada inspekturnya. Namun jika kepada Sakuma, mereka akan menepuk pundaknya dan menyelamatinya dengan senyum ledekan. Bahkan Kaminaga berkata, “Kau bilang kau tidak gay, _huh_?”

_‘Menurutmu karena siapa aku bertindak nekat kemarin itu?’_

Rumor yang satu hilang, rumor yang lain berkembang. Sakuma tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya pada sang inspektur, yang tak ia sadari hal itu membuatnya perlahan-lahan berani menatap mata itu. Dia tahu Yuuki-nya memiliki mata cokelat, namun tak ia sangka begitu indah dan jika diamatinya lagi, begitu menenangkan. Warnanya serupa tanah gembur cokelat yang siap ditanam apapun.

Dan senyuman yang mulai sering dilihatnya di wajah sang inspektur membekukannya berkali-kali. Dan untuk sekali lagi itu ia memuji ketampanan dan keperkasaan Yuuki. Bagaimana keriput-keriput justru tak ada di wajahnya, namun garis-garis yang menekankan bentuk wajahnya lah yang membuat Yuuki terlihat menyeramkan dalam sekali pandang.

Dan tak ia sangka pula, ia justru semakin dekat dengan orang itu. Bagaimana ia begitu wajar menerima ajakan makan siang bersama atau bahkan minum-minum berdua—yang awalnya tentu saja tidak sewajar itu dan justru diwarnai kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan dalam pikiran Sakuma.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sakuma tidak bisa biasa ketika berdekatan dengan Yuuki. Bahwa ia begitu mudah hanyut dalam bau menggoda aroma tubuh inspekturnya. Jika ditambahkan dengan perasaan bahwa dia ditatap dengan begitu dalam oleh mata tajam indah orang itu, Sakuma akan hilang kendali. Seluruh bulu-bulu di tubuhnya akan meremang dalam cara yang lain. Matanya yang dulu selalu menolak menatap langsung sepasang indah itu kini tak bisa melepaskannya sekali tatapnya terpaku di sana.

“Kondommu masih ada di mobilku.”

Dan ujaran itu membuat wajah Sakuma kembali panas. Dia memang meninggalkan kondomnya di mobil Yuuki ketika penyelidikan beberapa minggu lalu—ia tak mungkin membawa-bawa sekotak besar kondom ketika menemui saksi mata, bukan? Dan tak mungkin pula Yuuki masuk ke kantor, berjalan melalui koridor-koridor dimana polisi lalu lalang dan menyapanya dengan ganjil ketika melihatnya membawa-bawa kondom.

“Saya akan mengambilnya, Inspektur.” Sakuma berujar pelan. Yuuki menyesap kopinya dan bersandar di dinding sementara Sakuma duduk menunduk di kursi di dekat mesin pembuat kopi. “Memangnya kau akan menggunakannya untuk apa jika itu kau ambil? Kau tak memerlukannya, kurasa. Kau sudah meninggalkannya di mobilku selama dua minggu.”

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Sakuma juga tak tahu mau bagaimana.

“Saya tak tahu.” Aku Sakuma menyesal. “Bahkan hingga batas kadaluarsanya berakhir pun, mungkin takkan pernah tersentuh.”

Dan untuk sesaat Sakuma mengingat ujaran Kaminaga ketika dia mabuk dulu. Mungkin jika kondom itu ia berikan pada Yuuki tidak akan menjadi sia-sia. Toh inspekturnya itu memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

“Kau libur besok?” Kasus yang ditangani Sakuma dan Miyoshi sudah selesai sejak dua minggu lalu. Kini hanya ada kasus-kasus kecil yang memenuhi meja kerja mereka, dan semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Sakuma mengangguk. Yuuki meneruskan, “Minum denganku malam ini?”

Sakuma tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak dan ia mengangguk setuju. Mereka akan pergi bersama setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai dan saat itulah Sakuma akan memberikan sekotak penuh kondom tak terpakainya pada sang inspektur.

Ia kembali setelah sebatang lagi rokoknya habis, ditinggalkannya Yuuki sendirian di sana. Karena mengingat ujaran tak berguna Kaminaga, ia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada entah siapa yang tak diketahuinya.

“Sakuma _san_.” Miyoshi menepukkan dua tiga map ke kepala cokelat Sakuma dari belakang. Pemuda itu menoleh. “Miyoshi.”

“Sudah cukup beristirahat?”

“Tentu saja.” Sakuma tersenyum tipis. Miyoshi menyerahkan sebuah map padanya, “Tolong bantu aku buat laporan ini, ya? Aku harus pergi ke SMA negeri. Ada laporan murid bunuh diri di sana.”

Sakuma mendesah dan mengangguk setuju. Miyoshi membuka mulutnya sekali lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia teringat, Sakuma tak lagi bisa ia ajak untuk minum-minum bersama dengan sembarangan. Ia tahu, rekannya itu dengan inspekturnya mulai sering bersama—meskipun dia tahu, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman minum—tapi ia bisa menebak prioritas Sakuma yang mana jika ia tetap mengajaknya minum-minum malam ini. Karena Miyoshi mengerti perasaan Sakuma, dan bukan hal yang harus dirahasiakan di timnya bahwa jelas inspektur mereka sedari awal sudah menaruh perhatian pada pemuda Miyagi ini.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.” Miyoshi menitipkan map-map yang tadi ia bawa untuk diletakkan ke atas mejanya, lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga. Berangkat menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

“Untukku?” Yuuki terhenti dari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sakuma mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada sang inspektur, “Kupikir aku tak memerlukan ini, Yuuki san. Kau bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih bijak.”

Yuuki menerima kotak besar kondomnya dan memperhatikannya sejenak. “Enam lusin, tujuh puluh dua buah. Menurutmu berapa hari aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya?”

Sakuma tak peduli, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya juga. Sedikit mobil yang diparkirkan di depan bar kesukaan Yuuki-nya, seharusnya mereka bisa berjalan kaki, meninggalkan mobil itu di markas. Sakuma mengira rumah Yuuki pun tentu tak jauh dari kantor. Tapi Yuuki terlampau bangga pada mobilnya dan selalu ingin membawanya pulang ke rumah.

“Terkadang aku berpikir kau mungkin harus sedikit berubah, Sakuma.” Yuuki merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut karena sabuk pengamannya. Bawahannya menatapnya tak mengerti. “Maksudmu?”

Dibalas tatap Yuuki mata Sakuma yang menunggu sabar jawabannya. “Kau harus lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Sikapmu yang tak pernah berubah ini hanya akan membuatmu perjaka seumur hidupmu.”

“Aku tak tahu apa yang harus diubah, Yuuki _san_. Aku tidak merasa diriku yang sekarang bermasalah.” Sakuma mengernyitkan keningnya, “Selain diriku sendiri, orang lain lah yang terlalu memusingkan kondisi hidupku. Padahal apa? Mereka tak memiliki keuntungan dengan mempedulikan hidupku yang seperti apa.”

“Mungkin ada satu dua yang merasa dirugikan dari sikapmu yang bodoh itu.”

Sakuma ingin memrotes, tapi ia tak mampu. Ia akui, untuk beberapa hal ia memang bodoh. Bahkan jauh lebih bodoh dari rekan-rekan setimnya. Lanjut Yuuki, “Untuk pengambilan keputusan dalam melangkah hidup, kau tak hanya melihat dirimu sendiri. Lihat orang lain juga.”

“Selama ini aku selalu memerhatikan sekitarku, Yuuki _san_ ,” ujar Sakuma yakin. Yuuki mengangkat alisnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. “Oh ya?”

“Jika maksudmu kondisi lingkungan sekitarku, tentu saja. Aku bukan orang egois, aku sudah—”

Sisa argumennya dibungkam mulut Yuuki. Sakuma tertegun dan entah harum tubuh Yuuki menjadi semacam obat penenang baginya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, tentu saja, namun ia tak panik. Sedikit terkejut, ya. Seluruh sistem sarafnya terlempar ke dunia lain yang ganjil dan ia terus mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya yang mulai hilang.

Sentuhan bibir itu lembut, dan tekanannya kuat. Bisa dirasai Sakuma kopi yang tadi diminum inspekturnya sebelum mereka pergi bersama. Dan rasa lain yang membuatnya mengingat-ingat. Mint? Inspekturnya terasa segar dan berbau mint yang menyenangkan.

Salah satu tangan Yuuki memegangi kepala Sakuma, mendongakkan kepalanya sementara dengan bebas bibirnya menciumnya lebih mendalam daripada yang pernah dirasakan Sakuma. Lidah Yuuki dalam mulutnya, dan rasa mint itu mencairkan tulang-tulang Sakuma, membuat organ-organ dalam tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi seketika.

Perlahan-lahan Sakuma merasa lumpuh, Yuuki mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat tubuh pemuda itu dan mengubah posisi kursi yang diduduki Sakuma dari tuas yang ada di samping siku si pemuda cokelat tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan Sakuma tersadar seketika, bahwa seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasa begitu nikmat atau nyaman. Seharusnya ia merasa keberatan pada ciuman tiba-tiba inspekturnya, memrotes tindihan tubuh besar itu di atasnya, tapi ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan merangkul leher Yuuki. Tubuhnya sesuai dengan tubuh inspekturnya, seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu. Panas tubuh itu dirasa kulit Sakuma, makin membuat seluruh rambutnya meremang, dan aroma badan yang menyenangkan itu meresap di dalam pikirannya, disertai rasa mint menyegarkan makin menggoda Sakuma untuk menginginkan hal yang lebih, menuntut Yuuki untuk memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan saat itu juga.

Yuuki memeluknya lebih erat, sementara tubuhnya melekat pada tubuh Sakuma. Ketika ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan memisahkan wajahnya, kepalanya terantuk sekali dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengumpat di depan Sakuma.

Ia kembali mencium Sakuma, begitu kuat, ciuman lapar yang menyenangkan jiwa Sakuma. Detak jantung pemuda itu berdebar begitu keras, begitu dalam di dadanya. Sebagian pikiran Sakuma merasa heran bahwa saat itu ia berada di pinggir jalan, di dalam mobil. Orang-orang bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa, namun ia tak keberatan pria ini menciumnya dan seolah bermaksud untuk menelanjanginya, menyetubuhinya di sana, di tempat umum. Terlebih lagi Sakuma membalas ciuman itu, satu tangannya mengunci bagian belakang kepala Yuuki, dan tangannya yang lain menyusup ke balik kerah untuk menyentuh bagian belakang leher inspekturnya. Sentuhan kecil pada kulit telanjang itu membuatnya mabuk dalam kebahagiaan.

Kembali Yuuki mengangkat mulutnya dan menarik napas. Yuuki sedikit terengah dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Sakuma. “Sakuma. Aku bahkan belum minum satu gelas pun—” dia bergumam pada pemuda di bawahnya, “—tapi aku benar-benar ingin telanjang denganmu.”

Jika ia adalah Sakuma dua minggu lalu, dia akan memrotes dan menolak. Mengujarkan bahwa lagi-lagi ia menjadi bahan lelucon bagi Yuuki. Itu reaksi Sakuma sebelum kecanduan pada aroma menyegarkan tubuh sang inspektur dan ciuman menyenangkan yang baru ia terima.

Sakuma tertawa. “Ini lucu sekali, Yuuki san.”

“Ya.”

Dan Yuuki menciumnya lagi, satu lagi yang membuat Sakuma menaikkan kepalanya, membuatnya lebih dalam. Tangan kiri Yuuki masuk ke dalam sela kancing kemeja Sakuma, menekan-nekan dadanya dengan langsung. Sensasi itu menghancurkan seluruh tulang Sakuma dan membuatnya mengerang. Suaranya sendiri membuat Sakuma sadar bahwa ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menikmati rasa sentuhan Yuuki di dadanya selama sekitar dua puluh tiga puluh detik sebelum menurunkan tangan itu, mendorong dada Yuuki yang ia membuatnya terkejut bahwa dada itu pun begitu bidang dan panas. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan debar jantung sang inspektur di tangannya.

Ia kini tahu, Yuuki-nya sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya. Terangsang seperti Sakuma. Dan untuk pertama kali itu seumur hidupnya, Sakuma merasakan hal itu terhadap seseorang. Terlebih lagi, seorang pria. Dan lebih khususnya, salah satu inspektur besar di kepolisian pusat Jepang.

Yuuki mengangkat mulutnya tak lama setelah Sakuma mendorong dadanya. Sakuma tak mengeluh, tapi ia melepaskan pegangannya pada dada Sakuma dan ia menjauh dari tubuh si pemuda Miyagi. Dan untuk seketika Sakuma langsung merasa kedinginan karena tak lagi merasakan panas tubuh Yuuki.

“Kau ingin melakukannya?”

“Ini lucu sekali, Yuuki _san_. Selama ini aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk membuat hidupku sekacau ini.” Sakuma tertawa ganjil dan ia merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi ia tak menolak ketika Yuuki membawa mobilnya berjalan lagi, menuju hotel yang ada di dekat sana.

“Kau kelaparan, Sakuma.” Yuuki dengan suaranya yang berat tersenyum tipis, “Tiga puluh tahun kau tak pernah merasakannya, dan aku tahu kau kelaparan.”

Dan Sakuma menyembunyikan kotak kondomnya ke balik jas yang tak ia pakai ketika mereka masuk ke dalam hotel. Ada perasaan gugup di dadanya, namun waswas itu jauh dikalahkan oleh candu menyenangkan yang ia rasakan tadi. Ia menginginkan hal yang lebih. Dan itu harus dari Yuuki. Ia membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya rasa Yuuki.

Dan Yuuki menciumnya lagi. Sakuma mendesah pelan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yuuki, menyambut mulut Yuuki dengan mulutnya yang begitu mengundang. Sensasi meleleh yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya lagi itu membuatnya makin bergelora. Ciuman Yuuki semakin dalam, dan ia menindihi Sakuma di bawahnya, dan itu Sakuma makin meleleh karena getaran itu. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang karena sentuhan lembutnya, kekuatan otot Yuuki, dan panas yang berkobar dari tubuh bidang itu. Sakuma luluh lantak di dalam sentuhan sang inspektur.

Pelukan Yuuki makin erat. Lekuk-lekuk tubuh mereka menyatu, dan ciumannya semakin dalam hingga napar mereka pun turut menyatu. Dan kali ini Sakuma tak peduli apakah ia bernapas atau tidak. ia merasakan hasratnya yang panas dan menginginkan kebutuhan. Ia tegang dan lemah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sakuma mengerang, kepalanya menengadah pasrah. Dan Yuuki mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencari titik peka di leher dan pundak Sakuma, ia gigiti dan merasakan kulitnya. Sekujur tubuh Sakuma melonjak penuh gairah, dan lututnya lemas dan bergerak-gerak tak terkendali.

Tangan Yuuki bergerak perlahan dengan tujuan yang gila, menguap dada Sakuma, mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya, termasuk celana dalamnya. Yuuki terburu-buru dan sedikit kasar, namun keduanya juga diterpa rasa ketidaksabaran yang menggila. Sakuma mengerang dan tangannya juga menjelajahi tubuh Yuuki yang menanggapi erangan nikmat Sakuma dengan membawanya ke sensasi yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Sakuma melepaskan kemeja sang inspektur tanpa membuka kancingnya, sehingga beberapa kancing berjatuhan di atas karpet. Keduanya bergumul untuk membuka baju pasangannya, dan sentuhan kulit mereka membuat tubuh Sakuma bergetar penuh hasrat dan kebutuhan.

Udara malam itu panas di dalam kamar hotel kecil itu karena dipenuhi gairah, hasrat, dan harapan terpenuhinya kepuasan fisik. Tangan Yuuki bergerak dengan mahir di bagian-bagian sensitif tubuh Sakuma, sehingga membuat pemuda itu hanya merasa ingin lebih dari itu. Gairahnya makin memuncak, bagaikan laut yang sedang pasang. “Lagi,” erangnya. Ia mendesah. “Lagi.”

Tangan Sakuma menggelayut pada tubuh Yuuki ketika inspekturnya itu melepaskan celana dalamnya. Diraih Yuuki kondom di lantai, membukanya dengan paksa. Melepaskan sepatu, dan buru-buru melepas sisa pakaiannya sendiri. Ia memeluk Sakuma, dan mengenakan kondom dengan gerakan cepat dan menyentak. Ia meraih tubuh Sakuma agar lebih dekat dengannya. Mengangkat sedikit lebih ke atas pinggang sang pemuda.

Dan Sakuma mencengkeram pundak inspekturnya ketika ia mulai menerima bagian diri Yuuki di dalam dirinya. Ia terengah-engah, sementara napas Yuuki memburu. Rahang Yuuki menutup, lehernya tegang, dan ia tetap diam. Membiarkan Sakuma yang mengatur mereka. Sakuma bergerak-gerak dengan lembut, namun cukup membuat Yuuki menyatukan giginya keras-keras.

Pandangan Sakuma menerawang jauh ketika berkonsentrasi pada sensasi panas dan penuh itu. Yuuki mengerang dan wajahnya mengernyit.

Sakuma merasa tubuhnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi, namun bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri, memutar, mencari-cari. Ia menikmati keberadaan Yuuki di dalam tubuhnya, jauh di dalam dirinya yang belum pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Ia menyukai suara dalam dan berat yang mendesah itu, dan bagaimana Sakuma mencengkeram pria itu seolah putus asa. Sakuma menyukai meningkatnya ketegangan dan panas tubuhnya sendiri ketika sensasi pedih itu makin kuat dan menguat lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Yuuki ketika ia merasa telah sampai di masa kritis dan perasaannya meledak.

Dunia sekelilingnya buram. Sakuma mendengar suaranya sendiri merintih dan terisak, lalu ia sudah telentang dan Yuuki mulai lagi, membuat Sakuma kembali mencapai klimaks, persis sebelum Yuuki meregang dalam puncak kenikmatannya sendiri.

Sakuma terbaring lemah di bawah tubuh Yuuki yang besar dan berat. Ia terlupa pada sejuk pendingin ruangan yang ada di sana, menguapkan sedikit demi sedikit keringat di tubuh keduanya. Sakuma membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Yuuki, menciumi aroma tubuh yang jantan dan menjadi candunya. Yuuki mencium kening Sakuma.

Dan Sakuma bangun, membalik tubuh Yuuki menjadi telentang dan ia menindihinya di atas. Menggesekkan tubuhnya sendiri pada tubuh telanjang Yuuki. Ia gembira merasakan bagaimana reaksi Yuuki di bawahnya. Ia menciumi sekujur tubuh kekar itu. Termasuk bekas luka ganjil di dada bidang Yuukinya. Ia akan menanyai luka apa itu, tapi nanti. Ia tak mau merusak alur mereka malam itu.

Namun Sakuma terkesan terburu-buru sehingga Yuuki menggapai lengannya dan membaringkan Sakuma. Ia kembali berada di atas tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Tubuh besar Yuuki disangga dengan kedua sikunya, lalu ia menyeringai. “Kau bisa mengambil giliranmu nanti. Tapi malam ini adalah malamku.”

Ah, baru sekal itu Sakuma merasa tidak keberatan ditimpa berat tubuh yang membuatnya menggelora.

Sekujur tubuh Sakuma diciumi lagi. Yuuki sengaja berlama-lama di semua tempat yang tepat hingga akhirnya ia berada di tempat yang paling diinginkan Sakuma hingga ia mengira ia bisa mati karena kuatnya klimaks yang ia rasakan. Seks oral membuatnya takjub, selama ini Sakuma hanya membacanya dari majalah-majalah, namun Yuuki begitu pandai melakukannya. Tubuh Sakuma gemetar setelah permainan itu berakhir, dan Yuuki kembali merangkak naik.

“Kau tak keberatan aku menghabiskan banyak kondom malam ini?”

Sakuma tertawa. “Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Itu bukan milikku lagi.” Ia mendesah, “Lagipula, isinya tujuh puluh dua.”

Yuuki meraih sekotak kondom yang ada di lantai lagi, merobek lebih besar kotaknya dan meraih satu tanpa melihat dan merobek bungkusnya.

Sakuma merasakan kesenangan bercinta dengan lelaki yang tak terduga seperti Yuuki. Ia menikmati tubuh pria itu dan mengangumi kepuasan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Yuuki membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakuma, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yuuki agak gemetar, gemetar karena gairah, dan Sakuma mendekapnya dengan erat sebelum ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Ciuman yang sama lamanya seperti yang lain, dan Sakuma sudah menggelayut pada tubuh Yuuki. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekeliling pinggul Yuuki, dan mereka mulai lagi.

Entah berapa bungkus yang habis mereka pakai malam itu.

.::.

“Kau terlihat girang daripada biasanya, Sakuma _san_.” Miyoshi adalah orang yang sensitif. Ia selalu menyadari perubahan sekecil apapun yang terjadi pada lingkungannya. Wajah Sakuma yang mudah tersipu setiap kali inspektur mereka disebut-sebut menarik perhatiannya. Sakuma menatap Miyoshi tak mengerti, namun pancaran bersinar itu masih ada di matanya. “Aku tak merasa ada yang berbeda.”

“Kurasa terjadi sesuatu kemarin.” Hatano tersenyum tipis, “Bukankah kemarin kau dan inspektur libur?”

Oh ya, mereka libur bersama. Sakuma menghabiskan malamnya dengan sang inspektur. Mempergunakan benda yang ia pikir takkan pernah ia gunakan, dan selama seharian dia benar-benar terkapar di kamarnya. Terkapar karena kenikmatan yang masih belum hilang.

“Aku hanya tidur seharian,” aku Sakuma. Dia mengangkat telepon yang berdering seketika dan langsung berdiri ketika telepon ia tutup. “Inspektur, ada laporan pembunuhan di sektor 15.”

Yuuki berdiri dan menggapai jasnya. Matanya yang tajam menyapu ruangan timnya dan dengan lantang ia berujar, “Sakuma, Odagiri, Fukumoto. Ikut aku.”

Ketiga orang yang disebut menjawab lantang dan turut mengekor sang inspektur yang dengan cepat berjalan keluar ruangan. Si tukang gosip, Kaminaga menyengir pada Miyoshi ketika kelompok itu telah pergi jauh. “Aku akan mengorek segala informasi darinya malam ini.”

Jitsui tertawa. Meskipun biasanya ia terdengar tak pernah peduli pada gosip apapun, tapi diam-diam selalu memperhatikan. Katanya pada Kaminaga, “Jangan meremehkan kemampuan interogasiku. Polisi sekalipun akan membuka mulutnya untukku.”

Kaminaga bersiul takjub. “Aku punya teman. Haha.”

**.::Tamat::.**


End file.
